<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So, Hows Your Day? by fluctuius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683210">So, Hows Your Day?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluctuius/pseuds/fluctuius'>fluctuius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Awkwardness, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluctuius/pseuds/fluctuius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Choi Byungchan belajar bahwa kehidupan itu berjalan begitu cepat. Kali ini ia belajar, bahwa kehidupan pun sebenarnya tidak dijalani secepat yang ia tahu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. satu; rumah baru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here we go chapter one!<br/>happy reading, everyone &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>Kehidupan terkadang tidak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.</p><p>Byungchan tahu itu.</p><p>Tumbuh besar di keluarga konglomerat membuat Byungchan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan kakek dan neneknya ketimbang kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Hal ini membuatnya belajar bahwa kehidupan itu tidaklah serta-merta mengikuti kehendak hatinya ataupun harapannya. Kakeknya seringkali mengulang-ulang sebuah kalimat yang selalu Byungchan ingat sepanjang hidupnya. Bahkan, ia sampai menuliskan kalimat tersebut dan menempelkannya di meja belajar.</p><p>Yang Byungchan tidak tahu adalah, kehidupan itu juga suka bermain-main.</p><p>Rasa-rasanya baru kemarin Byungchan beranjak dewasa. Rasa-rasanya, baru kemarin kakeknya mengajarinya satu dan dua hal tentang kehidupan sesungguhnya.</p><p>Tahu-tahu, hari ini Byungchan berstatus sebagai suami seseorang.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>18 Juni 2020</em>
</p><p>"Maaf, Ayah?"</p><p>Byungchan menaruh garpu makanan penutupnya kembali ke posisi semula, kepalanya didongak menatap ayahnya yang duduk di kursi ujung meja makan keluarga Choi.</p><p>"Kamu ayah jodohkan dengan anak teman ayah," jawab Ayahnya santai, kembali menyesap anggur yang telah dituangkan ke dalam gelasnya. "Bagian mana yang kurang jelas?" tanya Ayahnya.</p><p>Tidak berminat menjawab pertanyaan itu, kepalanya ditoleh ke ujung meja satunya, menatap kakeknya dengan ekspresi meminta jawaban (juga pertolongan).</p><p>"Dengarkan Ayahmu, Byungchan."</p><p>Bahunya yang semula tegang kini merosot, entah karena berita yang ia dapat (bahwa ia akan dinikahkan dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui) atau karena kakeknya yang meminta Byungchan mendengarkan ayahnya untuk usul (lebih ke perintah, sebenarnya) yang menurut Byungchan gila ini.</p><p>Di usia 25 tahun, Byungchan tidak punya alasan untuk menolak pernikahan. Selain ia yang sudah berada di umur yang ideal dan penghasilannua juga lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi dirinya dan pasangannya, calon yang dipilihkan ayahnya pasti adalah yang <em>terbaik.</em></p><p>"Boleh—" Byungchan menghela napasnya, "Boleh aku tahu alasan ayah tiba-tiba mau menjodohkan aku?" tanya Byungchan, netranya getir menatap ayahnya yang mengangkat pandangan menatapnya.</p><p>"Bukan tiba-tiba," jawab ayahnya. "Sudah dirancang sejak kamu masih kecil, alasannya jelas karena ayah dan calon mertuamu sudah saling berjanji untuk menikahkan kalian, tanya saja Kakekmu," rampung ayahnya, mengalihkan pandangan kepada kakeknya yang tengah menyeruput air di gelasnya.</p><p>"Kakek?" Byungchan menoleh, menatap kakeknya tidak percaya. Berbelas tahun ia dibesarkan oleh kakeknya karena ayah dan ibunya gila kerja, tetapi tak pernah sekalipun ia mendengar tentang hal ini.</p><p>Byungchan menunduk, menatap makan malamnya dengan tidak berselera, selera makannya entah menguap ke mana sehingga yang ia bisa lakukan sekarang hanyalah menghela napas lalu membersihkan mulutnya. Kepalanya didongakkan kembali menatap ayahnya, "Jadi, boleh aku tahu siapa calonku?"</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>04 September 2020</em>
</p><p>"Kotak terakhir."</p><p>Byungchan buru-buru mengambil alih kotak yang diserahkan oleh seseorang yang membawakannya dari pintu depan menuju ruang kerjanya.</p><p>"Eh, maaf, jadi repot," ucapnya dari balik kotak, agak susah melihat karena kotak itu cukup besar.</p><p>"Enggak apa-apa," jawaban itu terasa tulus walau Byungchan tidak dapat melihat orang yang mengucapkannya. "Habis ini mau langsung beres-beres atau mau makan dulu?"</p><p>Byungchan menaruh kotak terakhir itu di atas tumpukan kotak lainnya, menatap ke sekitar ruangan sebelum menatap lawan bicaranya.</p><p>"Kalau aku, mending mandi dulu."</p><p>Lawan bicaranya mengulas senyum, "Itu juta bisa jadi opsi yang bagus. Mandi saja duluan."</p><p>Byungchan membalas senyumannya, "Oke."</p><p>Buru-buru Byungchan berjalan menuju kamar mereka, pikirannya sekarang hanyalah membersihkan dirinya dari keringat yang membuat tubuhnya terasa lengket, handuk baru yang dibelikan mertuanya diambil dari dalam lemari. Keperluan seperti handuk dan lain-lainnya yang kata Byungchan sangat <em>basic </em>sengaja dirapikan duluan sebelum pernikahannya, biar tidak repot katanya.</p><p>Shower dinyalakan dan Byungchan membiarkan tubuhnya diguyur air dingin dari sana.</p><p>"Duh, akhirnya," ucapnya seraya menghela napas dan mulai mengusak-usak rambutnya sendiri membahasi setiap inchinya. Setelahnya yang dilakukan Byungchan adalah <em>mandi </em>yang benar-benar mandi membersihkan badan. Namun, sesuai hukum alam (ini hanyalah <em>excuse </em>Byungchan saja sebenarnya), kamar mandi adalah tempat paling oke untuk <em>overthinking</em>. Sekarang Byungchan tengah membasuh rambutnya dari shampo sembari memikirkan kembali ucapan kakeknya perihal kehidupan.</p><p>Kayaknya, untuk sekarang Byungchan bakal lebih percaya kalau kehidupan yang dibarengi takdir itu lucu.</p><p>Buktinya, Byungchan sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka di umurnya yang kedua puluh lima tahun ia bakal berstatus sebagai suami orang. Lewat perjodohan pula. Rasanya aneh saja. Bukan berarti <em>aneh </em>itu Byungchan tidak pernah pacaran, ia beberapa kali berkencan di bangku SMA dan kuliah, tetapi 'kan ini <em>menikah</em>. Kehidupan menikah tentu saja berbeda dari pacaran. Byungchan memang baru sekali merasakan menikah (ya iyalah), tetapi itu pun ia sudah tahu menikah dan pacaran itu jauh berbeda.</p><p>Salah satunya adalah Byungchan harus membiasakan hidup terpisah dari keluarganya dan hidup bersama <em>keluarga barunya</em>. Terbiasa dengan kehadiran satu orang baru di hidupnya, terbiasa berbagi sesuatu hanya <em>berdua, </em>dan terbiasa dengan berbagai hal lainnya. Byungchan bukan pula tipe yang merasakan kebebasannya direnggut (toh, hidupnya sedari dulu selalu diatur), ia cukup yakin pasangannya sekarang bukanlah tipe yang akan mendikte kehidupan pribadinya.</p><p>Secara singkat, mungkin akan Byungchan rangkum, hidupnya adalah hidup suaminya juga. Dan sebaliknya.</p><p>Memikirkan hal ini malah membuat Byungchan malas beranjak dari bawah shower, rasanya ia ingin berlama-lama di sini, memikirkan lagi sejuta hal lainnya atau mungkin desain gedung baru. Namun, sudah kepalang janji makan dan membereskan barang, makanya Byungchan sekarang beranjak dari bilik shower dan mulai mengeringkan rambut dan tubuhnya. Dipakainya lagi baju yang lumayan nyaman jikalau harus beres-beres lagi setelah ini. Setelah menghela napas, baru ia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi.</p><p>"Oh, sudah?"</p><p>Kepalanya didongak menatap lawan bicaranya yang tengah memeriksa sesuatu di laptop yang ada pada pangkuannya.</p><p>"Iya, maaf ya lama banget," lirih Byungchan.</p><p>"Enggak, malah aku kira kamu bakal lebih lama lagi di dalam sana," jawab lawan bicaranya, "Bukan dengan maksud terselubung aku mengira kamu menghindar ya," tambahnya cepat. "Soalnya secara logika tadi 'kan kita sudah capek banget angkat-angkat kotak barang kita, keringatnya pasti banyak, jelas 'kan kalau mau adem-ademan lebih lama di kamar mandi?"</p><p>Byungchan tersenyum geli, padahal ia pun tidak sama sekali tersinggung dengan ucapan lawan bicaranya tadi, tetapi melihat bagaimana ia cepat-cepat menambahkan kalimat penjelas membuat Byungchan merasa geli. Sedikit.</p><p>"Kamu emang kayak gini?" tanya Byungchan, sandal rumahnya dikenakan kembali sementara rambutnya diusak-usak menggunakan handuk sebagai usaha mengeringkan.</p><p>Yang ditanya sepertinya mengerti pertanyaan Byungchan, "Iya, emang kayak gini. Kayaknya, sih?" jawabnya bingung. "Takut kamu enggak nyaman," tambahnya.</p><p>"Tuh, emang kayak gitu," ucap Byungchan sembari mengulum senyumnya, sungkan untuk tertawa. "Kesannya kita kayak awkward banget," sambungnya, kemudian berdiri di depan lawan bicaranya.</p><p>"Maaf ya."</p><p>Byungchan mengerutkan keningnya, "Untuk?"</p><p>"Kita dan suasana yang awkward."</p><p>Kali ini, Byungchan tertawa pelan, "Biasa aja, kok. Lama-lama juga hilang sendiri awkwardnya, namanya juga baru ketemu beberapa kali."</p><p>"Benar juga," setuju lawan bicaranya mengangguk-angguk lalu menutup laptopnya. "Kalau gitu, aku mandi dulu, baru kita makan, berhubung kulkas kita masih kosong dan kita cuman punya makanan instan dan gas belum dipasang, mau makan di luar? Yang dekat-dekat saja, sih, sekalian belanja isi kulkas?"</p><p>"Boleh," jawab Byungchan, "Di sekitar sini saja, 'kan? Biar aku pakai hoodie saja nanti, malas ganti baju lagi," ucap Byungchan melirik bajunya yang hanyalah celana berbahan kain dan kaos berwarna putih dengan tulisan merk-nya di dada.</p><p>"Iya."</p><p>"Oke, mandi saja dulu, lama juga enggak apa, 'kan adem-ademan."</p><p>Lawan bicaranya tergelak, "Iya, adem-ademan. Sebentar ya, Byungchan."</p><p>"Iya, <em>take your time, </em>Seungwoo."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Jadi, sebenarnya umur kamu berapa?" tanya Byungchan selepas pelayan di kedai tempat mereka makan sekarang telah kembali ke dapur.</p><p>"Dua puluh delapan tahun ini," jawab Seungwoo, tangannya ditaruh di atas pangkuannya.</p><p>"Serius?" Byungchan membulatkan matanya terkejut, "Aku enggak sopan berarti selama ini," sambungnya.</p><p>"Santai saja, aku enggak terlalu mempermasalahkan umur, kok," jawab Seungwoo santai. "Memangnya umurmu berapa?" tanyanya.</p><p>"Dua puluh lima," jawab Byungchan.</p><p>"Sekarang aku yang kaget," ucap Seungwoo, "Aku kira umur kamu masih dua puluh dua, baru lulus kuliah."</p><p>"Enggak apa-apa kalau gitu," ucap Byungchan. "Kita sama-sama awet muda, bagus."</p><p>Byungchan tidak tahu letak lucu pada kalimatnya ada di mana, tetapi Seungwoo tertawa. Byungchan mengulas senyum tipisnya begitu mendengar tawa Seungwoo.</p><p>Ini juga salah satu hal yang berbeda dari yang Byungchan pikirkan tentang menikah dan pacaran. Ketika pacaran, yang biasanya Byungchan dan pacarnya dahulu bicarakan tidak pernah hal sesederhana ini, kesannya selalu ingin meninggikan ego dan terlihat keren di depan kekasih. Namun, ketika Byungchan tahu yang di hadapannya sekarang adalah seseorang yang akan ia habiskan sisa hidupnya bersama ini, rasanya tidak perlu menyembunyikan apapun, hal sesederhana apapun rasanya layak dibawa ke dalam pembicaraan. Lucunya, ini membuat Byungchan dapat merilekskan tubuhnya, juga ucapannya.</p><p>Percakapan selanjutnya mengarah ke kehidupan pribadi masing-masing, kebanyakan Byungchan yang bertanya, sepertinya ia penasaran dengan silsilah keluarga Seungwoo (siapa yang enggak setelah melihat wajah tampannya?).</p><p>"Kamu gimana?" tanya Seungwoo.</p><p>"Aku?" bingungnya.</p><p>"Iya, kamu. Keluarga kamu, saudara kamu berapa, pertanyaan yang sama kayak yang aku jawab?"</p><p>"Oh," gumam Byungchan, berdeham sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Oh, kamu belum ketemu sama saudara-saudara aku ya? Maaf ya, mereka agak gila kerja," jawab Byungchan, tetapi netranya lari ke lain, tidak mau menatap Seungwoo.</p><p>"Aku punya dua kakak, yang paling tua laki-laki aku panggil abang, terus anak kedua alias kakak perempuan aku ya aku panggil kakak aja. Aku anak ketiga. Aku punya adek, bukan anak bungsu kayak kamu, eh kamu anak bungsu 'kan tadi? Maaf aku kayak Dory."</p><p>Seungwoo mengulum senyumnya, "Iya, aku anak bungsu," jawabnya. "Terus?"</p><p>"Eh, soal adek, dia dokter, eh belum sih, semester terakhir sekarang, kuliahnya di luar kota. Kayak abang sama kakak, adek aku itu sama gilanya ke pekerjaannya, kasus adek aku sih belajar ya. Tau enggak sih? Dia bisa belajar hampir tujuh belas jam sehari, aku bayanginnya aja pusing, tau," cerocos Byungchan, buku jarinya diketuk-ketukkan ke meja. "Bagus tapi, ambisius. Aku agak khawatir sebenarnya karena dari SMP dia kayak jarang main gitu. Kerjaannya kalau enggak lomba ya belajar. Jarang banget main."</p><p>"Abang sama kakak juga sama, kemarin mereka sama-sama lagi ada kasus yang enggak bisa ditinggalin," lanjutnya. "Aku minta maaf lagi ya, enggak enak sama kamu soalnya kakak kamu semuanya hadir sementara keluarga aku yang hadir cuman ayah, mama, sama kakek dan nenek."</p><p>Baru Byungchan menatap Seungwoo tepat di kedua netranya.</p><p>"Enggak apa-apa," jawab Seungwoo mengulas senyum. "Kapan-kapan pasti ketemu, kok."</p><p>"Mungkin," lirih Byungchan.</p><p>Seungwoo berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk pura-pura tidak mendengar lirihan satu itu.</p><p>"Oh! Aku baru ingat! Kita sudah ketemu berapa kali ya? Tiga? Empat? Enggak tahu, tapi ya aneh aja sekarang kita sudah menikah tapi belum tau kerjaan masing-masing?"</p><p>"Aku?" Seungwoo mengerutkan keningnya.</p><p>"Iyalah, memang suamiku siapa lagi?"</p><p>Seungwoo mengulum senyumnya lagi, "Insinyur sipil," jawabnya.</p><p>"Lulusan Teknik Sipil, dong? Jurusan kita berkaitan!"</p><p>Entah hanya Seungwoo atau memang  netra Byungchan berbinar dan kali ini keduanya menatap Seungwoo tepat di matanya, tidak lagi berlarian ke lain seperti tadi.</p><p>"Arsitektur berarti?"</p><p>"Ketebak banget," sahut Byungchan lalu tertawa kecil. "Keren, kita bisa jadi partner," lanjutnya.</p><p>Seungwoo turut tertawa, agak tidak menyangka yang menjadi suaminya sekarang sedikit banyak akan mengerti tentang pekerjaannya (dan mungkin memakluminya jika Seungwoo harus berada di kantor atau lapangan berhari-hari), selain itu Seungwoo bisa saja lain kali merekomendasikan Byungchan kepada teman-temannya, tidak melulu harus repot mengirim e-mail formal dan sebagainya.</p><p>"Kamu lulusan mana?"</p><p>"Tebak," jawab Byungchan mengerling jahil.</p><p>"Clue, dong, masa tiba-tiba disuruh nebak," pelas Seungwoo yang mengundang tawa Byungchan.</p><p>Pesanan mereka datang dan Seungwoo menyesap sedikit teh hangat yang dipesannya.</p><p>"Singkatan fakultas-fakultasnya suka bikin bingung orang luar?" Byungchan memberi petunjuk dengan sedikit tidak yakin.</p><p>Seungwoo hampir tersedak mendengar petunjuk dari Byungchan, "Bercanda kamu?"</p><p>"Enggaklah, ngapain bercanda?" kernyit Byungchan. "Kok kaget banget sih?" tanyanya lalu mengulurkan tisu ke Seungwoo. Baru matanya membulat kemudian, "Jangan bilang kita satu almamater?" tanyanya antusias.</p><p>"Iya!" sahut Seungwoo, antusias juga.</p><p>(Lucu ya, takdir)</p><p>"Asik ya jadi Choi Byungchan, tiba-tiba dapat suami Insinyur Sipil, terus satu kampus dulunya jadi bisa diajak gosip," celetuk Byungchan lalu tertawa dan menyeruput minumannya sebelum meraih sendok untuk makan.</p><p>"Mau gosip apa memang? Cinta segitiganya Seungyoun, Sejin, dan Wooseok?"</p><p>"Segilima tau!" sahut Byungchan setelah menelan makanannya. "Kak Jinhyuk sama Kookheon 'kan juga keseret!" tambahnya.</p><p>"Kamu kenal mereka?"</p><p>"Jelas," sahut Byungchan sebelum menyuapkan kembali makanannya.</p><p>Seungwoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung dan turut menyuapkan makanannya ke dalam mulut.</p><p>"Deket?" tanya Seungwoo.</p><p>Byungchan terlihat mengingat-ingat, "Sama Kak Seungyoun, jelas dekat, soalnya kita satu angkatan juga sama-sama anak arsi, dia 'kan gapyear," tutur Byungchan setelah menelan makanannya. "Sama Kak Wooseok kenal gara-gara Kak Seungyoun sering minta Kak Wooseok ngajarin aku sama dia," lanjutnya. "Sama Kak Jinhyuk karena ternyata dia pacar Kak Wooseok." Byungchan memilin kwetiau dengan garpunya, "Kalau Kookheon, aku sama dia satu sekolah terus dari SD sampai kuliah, tapi dia ngambil jurusan kayak kamu, aku ambil arsitektur."</p><p>"Aku juga lumayan dekat sama mereka," ucap Seungwoo.</p><p>Gantian Byungchan yang mengerutkan keningnya bingung.</p><p>"Makanya aku kaget waktu kamu bilang segilima, sedikit doang yang tau kalau mereka segilima bukan segitiga," lanjut Seungwoo. "Aneh juga, kita temenan sama orang yang sama, tapi enggak pernah kenal sebelum dijodohkan."</p><p>Byungchan tergelak dan menyuap kwetiaunya lagi, anggukannya pertanda setuju.</p><p>"Lucu juga soalnya mereka sama-sama enggak bisa hadir, 'kan?"</p><p>Byungchan mengangguk lagi, "Aku cuman kontak sama Kak Wooseok dan Kookheon, sih. Kak Sejin juga, deh," ucapnya.</p><p>"Aku cuman kontak Seungyoun dan Wooseok," sahut Seungwoo.</p><p>"Alasannya, mereka lagi di luar negeri karena ada pekerjaan yang enggak bisa ditinggal." Kali ini mereka mengucapkannya bersamaan, menimbulkan gelak tawa yang menghapus suasana canggung di sekitar mereka sejak pertama kali memasuki rumah mereka berdua. Seungwoo yang lebih dahulu menghentikan tawanya, baru disusul Byungchan tidak lama kemudian karena keduanya sama-sama menyadari bahwa jam makan siang akan segera berakhir dan mereka masih memiliki banyak urusan yang menanti.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Ini susunya yang belum dibuka juga dimasukkan kulkas?" Seungwoo bertanya dari dapur, membiarkan Byungchan duduk di ruang tengah dan mengisi benda-benda yang memerlukan baterai, seperti jam dinding, pengharum ruangan otomatis, juga remot televisi.</p><p>"Iya!" sahut Byungchan setengah berteriak sembari masih fokus pada pekerjaannya.</p><p>Seungwoo selesai membereskan hasil belanja mereka di supermarket tadi (yang tentu saja juga canggung setengah mati, Seungwoo bahkan harus bertanya dulu apakah ia boleh membeli pengharum ruangan beraroma pinus untuk ruang kerjanya. Padahal 'kan itu ruang kerjanya?), sementara Byungchan juga sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya memasang baterai ketika Seungwoo berjalan menghampiri seraya membawa dua gelas air mineral di tangannya, satu ia berikan untuk Byungchan yang diterimanya dengan senyuman hangat dan satu lagi untuk dirinya sendiri. Seungwoo mengambil tempat di samping Byungchan, tetapi mengambil jarak juga di antara mereka.</p><p>"Eh."</p><p>Keduanya bertatapan karena menoleh dan berucap di saat yang bersamaan. Ada hening sesaat sebelum Seungwoo berdeham, "Kamu aja."</p><p>"Eh, uh," mulai Byungchan. "Enggak jadi," ucapnya kemudian, setelah terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Seungwoo mengernyit bingung, tetapi memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya. Buku tangan Byungchan memutih karena terlalu erat memegang gelas berisi air mineral yang tersisa seperempat.</p><p>"Jadi, deh, berhubung ini soal tidur," lirih Byungchan takut-takut.</p><p>Seungwoo tidak menyahut, tetapi Byungchan tahu laki-laki itu mendengarkan. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk mengutarakan keinginannya.</p><p>"Kalau nanti aku nyalakan musik klasik, boleh enggak?" cicitnya takut, tatapannya dilarikan ke air yang ada di dalam gelasnya. "Maunya pakai earphone atau semacamnya, tapi aku takut kenapa-napa. Nanti diatur <em>sleep timer</em>-nya kok! Cuman lima belas menit aku biasanya sudah tidur, tapi kalau belum mau dimatikan juga enggak apa-apa. Eh, tapi kalau kamu enggak se—"</p><p>"Enggak apa-apa."</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>Byungchan mengerjap bingung, kini kepalanya didongak lagi menatap lawan bicara yang berposisi di sebelahnya, tengah menatapnya juga. Jarak mereka tidak sampai satu meter (duh) dan kecanggungan itu masih mengudara di sana, padahal baru tadi mereka berhasil mencairkan suasana antara satu sama lain.</p><p>"Kamu napas dulu." Seungwoo mengulum senyum. "Kamu ngomong kayak enggak pakai napas," lanjutnya. Setelah Seungwoo bicara seperti itu baru Byungchan menghela napasnya yang terasa sangat lega. Bingung. Kenapa juga ia menahan napasnya sedemikian lamanya?</p><p>"Gitu," ucap Seungwoo lagi, "Kamu tadi tegang banget, aku sampai takut kamu mau meledak."</p><p>(Byungchan tidak tahu apakah kalimat itu perlu ditertawakan atau tidak, jadi dia memutuskan diam).</p><p>"Soal musik klasik, enggak apa-apa. Santai. Aku bisa tidur di kondisi kayak apa saja, selama enggak ada pekerjaan yang harus aku bereskan," ucap Seungwoo akhirnya. Byungchan menghela napasnya lagi mendengar hal itu. Rasanya, lega saja. Awalnya ia takut untuk meminta hal ini dan ingin mulai belajar untuk tidur tanpa harus mendengarkan musik klasik seperti yang biasa neneknya lakukan.</p><p>Byungchan termasuk rewel untuk tidur di saat usianya tiga tahun. Maklum, sering ditinggalkan ayah dan ibunya, tidur jadi susah karena mulai mengerti ke mana perginya kedua orang tuanya. Akhirnya, nenek Byungchan menggendongnya (hampir semalaman) seraya melantunkan lagu-lagu yang menenangkan, di beberapa malam karena terlalu lelah nenek Byungchan hanya akan memutar musik klasik sebagai penghantar tidur. Cara itu selalu berhasil dan Byungchan beranjak dewasa dengan setiap malamnya ditemani musik klasik atau nyanyian kakek dan neneknya sebagai penghantar tidur. Di beberapa malam, Byungchan dapat jatuh tertidur tanpa musik ataupun lagu penghantar tidur, itupun hanya bisa terjadi jika situasi dan kondisi benar-benar nyaman untuknya.</p><p>Menilik kondisi Byungchan sekarang..., rasanya agak kurang memungkinkan ia bisa jatuh tidur tanpa musik atau lagu penghantar tidur.</p><p>"Ada lagi?" tanya Seungwoo. "Aku enggak mau kamu sampai merasa enggak nyaman atau semacamnya, nanti kalau kamu minta cerai aku ditebas ayahku," ucap Seungwoo.</p><p>Byungchan menoleh dan tersenyum pahit.</p><p>Benar juga, pernikahan ini 'kan hanya perjodohan karena sebuah janji main-main (pada awalnya, sih). Jikalau mereka menyebabkan masalah dengan pernikahan ini, yang ada mereka hanya akan dimarahi orang tua masing-masing.</p><p>"Enggak ada. Kamu?"</p><p>Seungwoo menggeleng, "Enggak ada. Selama kamu sebelum naik ke kasur cuci kaki dulu, maka aku enggak punya masalah apa-apa."</p><p>Byungchan mengangguk sebagai persetujuan. Lagipula ia selalu menyikat giginya dan mencuci kakinya sebelum tidur, jadi syarat dari Seungwoo terpenuhi dan ia tidak perlu pusing-pusing memikirkan cara agar Seungwoo merasa nyaman tidur satu ranjang dengannya.</p><p>"Oh, kamu mau tidur di sisi kiri atau kanan?" tanya Seungwoo lagi, ia telah berdiri dan ingin beranjak kembali ke dapur.</p><p>"Soal itu aku enggak rewel, sisi mana aja boleh, kok." Byungchan menjawab, mengulurkan gelasnya kepada Seungwoo karena yang lebih tua memintanya.</p><p>"Kalau gitu, aku izin ambil sisi bagian kanan, ya. Aku enggak biasa tidur di sebelah kiri," pintanya seraya berjalan menuju dapur tanpa menoleh ke arah Byungchan yang masih duduk diam di sofa.</p><p>"Boleh," jawab Byungchan, kini ikut bangkit dari sofa. "Aku mau bereskan beberapa barang di ruang kerja dulu, kamu mau langsung tidur?" tanya Byungchan.</p><p>"Kayaknya, besok aku ada rapat pukul sembilan." Seungwoo berjalan kembali ke sofa dan menatap Byungchan yang sudah akan beranjak dari sana. "Jangan tidur kemalaman, ya, aku suka enggak sadar kalau ada yang ikut naik ke kasur, jadi jangan merasa bersalah atau enggak nyaman," lanjutnya.</p><p>Byungchan mengangguk. Lalu perlahan melangkah menjauh dari Seungwoo yang meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja ruang tengah. </p><p>"Buat diri kamu senyaman di rumah," ucap Seungwoo lagi, membuat Byungchan berhenti di depan pintu ruang kerjanya dan menoleh pada Seungwoo.</p><p>"Iya, makasih ya, Seungwoo. Kamu juga, ya."</p><p>Seungwoo tersenyum dan mengangguk.</p><p>"Soalnya, ini juga rumah. Rumah kamu dan aku."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>halo! terima kasih sudah membaca chapter satu!! aku ngetik ini impulsif aja soalnya lagi stres belajar uas dan utbk, haha. oleh karena itu, enggak bisa janji rutin update (itu juga kalau ada yang nunggu).</p><p>anyway, kalau ada salah ataupun kurang, feel free to correct me ya! &lt;3</p><p>oh iya, di mana pun kalian berada please stay hydrated and healthy! you guys are doing well and i'm very proud of you &lt;3 semangat terus semuanya!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. dua; bukan hanya satu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hai... ini chapter dua...<br/>semoga kalian suka...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>Ada saat di mana Byungchan benar-benar tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan di sebuah kondisi. Teman-temannya menyebutnya sebagai <em>Si Cerdas Sosial </em>karena kepribadiannya juga caranya menempatkan diri di lingkungannya. Misalnya, ketika ia duduk di meja yang sama dengan Seungyoun dan Wooseok sebagai teman, ia akan berubah menjadi pribadi yang saling melontarkan lelucon atau tidak jarang ledekan dengan Seungyoun; berakhir membuat Wooseok terbahak begitu kencang. Misalnya juga ketika ia duduk di antara anggota kelompok yang harus ia pimpin sebagai ketua mereka (yang katanya haruslah berwibawa), bagaimana ia akan menengahi setiap perdebatan kecil tidak penting sampai membantu setiap anggotanya yang kesulitan. Contoh terakhir juga adalah bagaimana ia duduk di antara keluarga suaminya (saat itu masih calon) dan keluarganya sendiri untuk makan malam dan saling mengenal untuk pertama kalinya, tuturnya sopan dan membuat hati mertuanya senang. Byungchan ingat kala itu, ayah Seungwoo berkata: "Kamu benar-benar seperti Ayahmu, ya."</p><p>(Byungchan tidak mengerti bagian mana ia mirip dengan Ayahnya, tapi sudahlah).</p><p>Perlu diingat, juga ada saatnya Byungchan kebingungan untuk bersikap seperti apa di beberapa waktu tertentu. Jarang terjadi dan jikalau pun terjadi, biasanya Byungchan akan lebih banyak diam dan bersikap pasif daripada berinisiatif melakukan sesuatu atau mungkin hal paling kecil— bicara sesuatu.</p><p>Lucunya, hal ini terjadi kepadanya setiap kali ia bersama Seungwoo.</p><p>Artinya, hal ini hampir terjadi selama 24 jam perharinya dan tentu saja <em>setiap hari. </em>Sungguh, Byungchan mempertanyakan ke mana perginya sosok dirinya dengan titel yang membuatnya selalu dibanggakan teman-temannya jika sedang pamer ke orang lain (biasanya, sih, dipakai sebagai alat membuat cemburu mantan kekasih dari temannya).</p><p>Dua minggu pernikahan ini berjalan dan Byungchan masih sering terkejut dengan segala macam hal. Mungkin, jika harus diperhalus ke sebuah kata saja, Byungchan akan memilih kata <em>kikuk</em>. Entahlah, sebenarnya ia pun cukup bingung dengan perilakunya sendiri. Ia mengira kecanggungan dengan Seungwoo akan menghilang dalam hitungan hari saja. Namun, ini sudah dua minggu dan Byungchan masih merasakan canggung di atmosfir rumahnya dan Seungwoo.</p><p>"Melamun lagi."</p><p>Byungchan buru-buru mengerjap, terkejut, untung saja tidak terlonjak dari kursinya duduk sekarang. Ia mendongak menatap Seungwoo yang membawa dua buah piring di tangannya, satu diletakkan di hadapannya dan satu lagi di hadapan Seungwoo sendiri, kemudian Seungwoo kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil lauk yang tidak dapat ia bawa dengan dua tangannya tadi.</p><p>"Maaf ya, hari ini omelet saja," ucap Seungwoo seraya mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang berhadapan dengan Byungchan. "Kesiangan," ucapnya lagi sebelum mulai memotong omelet yang ada di satu piring, membaginya menjadi dua bagian dengan sama rata.</p><p>Byungchan menggeleng sebagai jawaban bahwa ia tidak keberatan. </p><p>"Nanti malam biar aku yang masak," ucap Byungchan akhirnya, turut menyendok omelet buatan Seungwoo ke piringnya. Seungwoo hanya mengangguk-angguk sebagai jawaban karena mulutnya terisi nasi dan omelet.</p><p>Satu hal yang menempel di ingatan Byungchan setelah tinggal bersama Seungwoo adalah: <em>orang ini makannya cepat</em>. Byungchan kira awalnya ia yang memang terlalu lamban saat makan, tetapi ketika ia mengingat-ingat lagi pertemuan pertama mereka, Seungwoo memang cepat dalam menghabiskan makanannya. Bukan dalam artian rakus, Seungwoo memakan makanannya dengan tenang, makanya Byungchan agak heran sebenarnya. Sempat berpikir juga apa jangan-jangan Seungwoo menelan makanannya tanpa dikunyah halus dahulu? Atau langsung di telan?</p><p>"Melamun lagi."</p><p>Byungchan mengerjap buru-buru dan menatap Seungwoo yang sudah menatapnya dengan bingung.</p><p>"Banyak pikiran? Masalah kerjaan?"</p><p>Buru-buru Byungchan menjawab dengan gelengan. </p><p>"Kurang tidur, kayaknya," jawabnya. Setengah benar karena ia memang hanya memiliki jatah 2 sampai 3 jam untuk tidur akhir-akhir ini, setengahnya lagi bohong karena masa sih dia harus jujur kalau sekarang ini dia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa di depan suaminya sendiri?</p><p>"Hmm." Seungwoo hanya menggumam seraya memerhatikan wajahnya, membuat Byungchan makin tidak tahu harus apa. "Mata panda kamu makin hitam," katanya.</p><p>"Kelihatan sekali?"</p><p>Seungwoo menggeleng, "Kalau diperhatikan dengan lekat, baru terlihat."</p><p>Anggukan puas diberikan Byungchan bersamaan dengan hela napasnya. "Bagus, deh," syukurnya. Rupanya, hal ini menarik rasa penasaran Seungwoo yang kemudian meletakkan sendoknya di piring dan memilih untuk fokus pada Byungchan, oh, makanannya juga sudah habis omong-omong.</p><p>"Kenapa memangnya?"</p><p>"Hari ini harus ketemu klien," ucap Byungchan, maniknya melarikan diri ke peralatan makan dan minum di atas meja, memerhatikan bagaimana mugnya yang berisi teh berada di seberang mug Seungwoo yang berisi kopi. "Aku malas kalau harus menutupi mata pandaku dengan concelear," jelasnya.</p><p>Seungwoo mengangguk-angguk lagi, "Proyek kamu memang rampungnya kapan?" tanyanya.</p><p>"Minggu depan? Sekarang lagi revisi."</p><p>"Kamu orangnya pekerja keras, ternyata."</p><p>Byungchan mengerutkan keningnya bingung atas tanggapan Seungwoo. Yang ditatap dengan tatapan bertanya dan kening yang dikerutkan bingung hanya menggeleng dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.</p><p>"Ngelantur," ucapnya. "Aku harus berangkat sekarang karena ada rapat." Seungwoo melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kanannya (yang masih membuat Byungchan agak heran, kenapa ada orang yang betah mengenakan jam di tangan kanan?), lalu berdiri dan hendak membawa peralatan makannya.</p><p>"Aku saja," ucap Byungchan tiba-tiba, setelah menelan omeletnya yang rasanya hari ini jauh lebih sulit ditelan.</p><p>Seungwoo menatapnya bingung.</p><p>"Maksudku— biar aku yang bereskan sisa sarapannya—" ia memberi jeda dengan dehaman, dan melirik jam tangannya sendiri, "—kamu berangkat saja, gawat kalau telat," rampungnya.</p><p>"Serius. Aku juga enggak buru-buru banget, sekalian bisa aku cuci piringnya," katanya lagi, meyakinkan Seungwoo yang hendak membuka mulut untuk menolak.</p><p>"Oke?" ucap Seungwoo akhirnya, walau masih terlihat keberatan dan mempertanyakan keputusannya mengiyakan ucapam Byungchan.</p><p>"Kalau gitu, aku berangkat duluan, ya. Jangan lupa cek kompor dan pintunya nanti ketika kamu berangkat." Seungwoo beranjak dari meja makan dan menyambar ponsel serta tas kerjanya di sofa ruang tengah. Byungchan menoleh dan mengintip dari pundaknya, memperhatikan bagaimana Seungwoo terlihat memeriksa sesuatu di ponselnya sebelum dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celana, juga bagaimana Seungwoo menyampirkan tas kerjanya di pundak kanan.</p><p>Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Seungwoo berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah mereka. Byungchan mengerutkan keningnya sedikit, terlihat menahan dirinya akan sesuatu.</p><p>"Seungwoo."</p><p>Ah, biarlah. Toh, ia jarang melakukan ini.</p><p>"Iya?" tanya Seungwoo, berbalik menatap Byungchan yang memanggilnya.</p><p>"Hati-hati."</p><p>Seungwoo terlihat bingung sebentar sebelum mengulas senyum dan mengangguk.</p><p>"Pasti. Kamu juga hati-hati."</p><p>Byungchan mengangguk dan sisanya ia hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Seungwoo kembali berbalik, yang berakhir dengan suara pintu berdebam ditutup. Byungchan kembali menatap sarapannya, lalu memperhatikan peralatan makan yang tadi dipakai Seungwoo sekarang tergeletak begitu saja di depan peralatan makanannya. Keningnya dikerutkan dan ia buru-buru menghabiskan sarapannya.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Kusut banget itu muka."</p><p>Byungchan yang sedang menunggu lift membuka menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menegurnya dengan entah itu sebuah ledekan atau ungkapan khawatir.</p><p>"Oh, Mingyu."</p><p>Lawan bicaranya mengernyit, "Maksud dari <em>Oh, Mingyu </em>itu apa ya?"</p><p>Lift di depan keduanya membuka dan bersamaan keduanya melangkah masuk ke dalam. Byungchan menghela napasnya dan membiarkan Mingyu menekan tombol dengan angka lantai yang sama-sama mereka tuju.</p><p>"Enggak, memastikan aja itu tadi ngeledek apa nanya," ucap Byungchan.</p><p>"Habis ketemu klien ya, Chan?"</p><p>Byungchan menanggapi dengan anggukan. Memang, selepas berangkat dari rumah tadi ia langsung pergi ke sebuah tempat untuk bertemu dengan kliennya sebelum pergi ke kantor. </p><p>"Pasti revisi," ucap Mingyu lagi, menggeser tubuhnya ketika lift berhenti dan membuka tiga lantai di bawah lantai yang mereka tuju. Byungchan melakukan hal yang sama diiringi sebuah anggukan dan napas yang dihela kasar lagi, lalu memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis ketika disapa oleh anak divisi keuangan (yang Byungchan tidak pernah ingat namanya, maaf, ingatannya atas nama orang-orang lumayan jelek).</p><p>"Gila, udah enggak tidur berapa hari ya gue?" keluhnya pada Mingyu yang sekarang tertawa pelan.</p><p>"Curi-curi tidur ada enggak?"</p><p>"Ada, itu juga di meja kerja." Byungchan melarikan tangannya untuk menyentuh tengkuk belakang. "Nih, akibatnya leher gue sakit banget kayak jaman ambis masuk PTN," keluhnya, mengingat-ingat bagaimana dahulu perjuangannya belajar hampir dua belas jam (Byungchan tidak se-ekstrem kakak dan adiknya) demi memasuki Perguruan Tinggi di jurusan yang sudah diimpikannya sejak duduk di bangku SMP.</p><p>"Yeee, lo tidak memanfaatkan keadaan, sih," ucap Mingyu, menoyor pundak Byungchan main-main.</p><p>"Hah?"</p><p>"Sok bingung, lagi. Maksud gue, lo 'kan bersuami nih, harusnya ya bisa lah minta temenin lembur atau minta kelon sekalian."</p><p>Byungchan membalas toyoran Mingyu dengan keras, "Mulut lo."</p><p>Keduanya izin permisi untuk keluar ketika sampai di lantai yang mereka tuju. Setelah menjejakkan diri di lantai tujuh dan lift menutup baru Mingyu terbahak.</p><p>"Lo kayak bocah SMP kalau digodain," ucap Mingyu di sela tawanya, membuat Byungchan menggerutu sebal dan menoyor pundak Mingyu sebal sebelum berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ruangannya.</p><p>"Tuh, 'kan."</p><p>Byungchan memutar bola matanya sebal dan membiarkan Mingyu berjalan bersisian dengannya. Padahal harusnya Mingyu mengambil koridor bagian kiri, bukannya kanan seperti Byungchan.</p><p>"Tahan pintunya, Chan!" ucap Mingyu setengah berseru ketika Byungchan membuka ruangan divisi kerjanya.</p><p>Lagi, Byungchan memutar bola matanya sebal dan menahan pintu sebentar untuk temannya ini. Ia menyingkir sedikit agar Mingyu mendapatkan akses mengintip ke dalam ruangan divisinya.</p><p>"Pagi Kak Wonwoo! Semangat hari ini!"</p><p>Byungchan menahan tawanya kali ini, ia melirik ke dalam untuk melihat reaksi senior yang berbeda setahun dengannya itu. Makin ia menahan tawanya ketika melihat Wonwoo menghela napas berat, kelihatan sekali sudah hapal dengan apa yang akan terjadi.</p><p>"Makasih, Byungchan," ucap Mingyu memberikan cengirannya. "Sampai ketemu makan siang," pamitnya seraya melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik untuk menuju arah yang berlawanan, menuju ruang kerja divisinya sendiri.</p><p>"Kurang-kurangin deh lo nurut maunya Mingyu," ucap Wonwoo begitu Byungchan mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi seberang Wonwoo. Kubikelnya berhadap-hadapan dengan kubikel milik Wonwoo dan bersebelahan dengan seniornya yang lain. Tidak ada begitu banyak orang di divisinya ini dan beberapa orang terkadang tidak hadir di ruangan karena harus bertemu dengan klien, menghadiri rapat, bertemu klien, ataupun di lapangan bersama insinyur sipil untuk memantau proyek yang sedang dikerjakan.</p><p>Ngomong-ngomong soal insinyur sipil, kira-kira Seungwoo rapat tentang proyek apa hari ini?</p><p>Byungchan mengernyit ketika hal itu terlintas di pikirannya.</p><p>"Dikasih tau malah mikir kayak serius banget?" celetuk Wonwoo, melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Byungchan. "Kesambet lo?" tanyanya.</p><p>"Enggak," ujar Byungchan, buru-buru menggeleng untuk mengenyahkan pikirannya. "Kepikiran sesuatu aja," kilahnya.</p><p>"Suami lo?" tanya Wonwoo tiba-tiba, sudah kembali kepada layar komputernya sendiri. Sesekali melirik Byungchan untuk memperhatikan reaksinya.</p><p>"Hah? Kok mikir ke sana?"</p><p>(Mau bohong juga susah, pura-pura bodoh aja, deh.).</p><p>"Lo kan baru nikah, ya pastilah masih masanya kasmaran banget maunya nempel suami," jawab Wonwoo, menopang dagunya menatap Byungchan.</p><p>"Duh, Kak. Sama banget kayak Mingyu, jodoh beneran kali ya?"</p><p>"Byungchan, mulut lo."</p><p>Byungchan terbahak.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Namanya jodoh itu, Kak Ssik."</p><p>Percakapan di lift sepulang bekerja itu dimulai dengan Seungsik yang mengeluh tentang <em>kenapa ia selalu bertemu Sejun di kantor seluas ini</em> yang kemudian disahuti Sejun dengan ucapan bermakna ia mengaku bahwa ia adalah jodoh Seungsik.</p><p>"Idih, ngarep lo gitu," sahut Seungsik.</p><p>Seungwoo menanggapi pertengkaran kecil ini dengan kekehan seperti biasa, ia sudah terlampau hapal dengan kelakuan kedua teman kerjanya ini. Yang Seungwoo tidak tahu cuman perihal apakah Seungsik sebenarnya masih denial atau tidak karena kata Heo Chan (anak satu divisi Sejun yang berteman dekat dengan Seungsik), Seungsik itu kalau naksir orang biasanya tidak mau mengaku. Ketika diceritakan Seungwoo hanya mengangguk-angguk maklum, mungkin itu salah satu bentuk defensif unfuk kebaikan dirinya sendiri. Kalau soal Sejun, seluruh dunia juga sepertinya sudah tahu seberapa sukanya Sejun dengan seorang Kang Seungsik.</p><p>"Hari ini jemput suami lo, Woo?" Seungsik membuka topik lain.</p><p>"Eh iya, gue enggak pernah lihat lo jemput suami lo deh, Kak," timpal Sejun. "Eh, jelas kali ya gue enggak lihat, 'kan sekantornya sama lo. Kalau sekantor sama suami lo baru gue lihat," ucapnya lagi.</p><p>"Dijawab sendiri," sahut Seungwoo terkekeh.</p><p>Ketiganya melangkah keluar dari lift ketika sudah mencapai lobi. Seungwoo melihat ke sekitarnya sebelum beralih ke Seungsik.</p><p>"Enggak, gue enggak tau hari ini dia naik transportasi umum atau bawa mobil sendiri."</p><p>Seungsik mengerutkan keningnya dan memberi Seungwoo tatapan <em>lo serius, nih? </em>yang dibalas Seungwoo dengan tatapan bingung.</p><p>"Duh, ajak gue ngobrol juga dong lewat telepati."</p><p>"Sejun...," hela Seungsik. Sementara cengiran sudah terulang di wajah Sejun. Namun, dalam hitungan detik Sejun menepuk pundak Seungwoo dua kali.</p><p>"Ditanya dong suaminya, Mas. Gunanya punya ponsel canggih apa jadinya kalau ginian aja bingung," ucap Sejun.</p><p>"... harus?"</p><p>"Lo nanya sekali lagi kayaknya habis ini ban mobil lo dikempesin Kak Seungsik, deh."</p><p>Seungwoo melirik Seungsik panik, "Jangan, dong. Nanti gue gimana pulangnya?"</p><p>"Makanya ditanya," decak Seungsik sebal, "Lo tuh, ya, walau nikah karena perjodohan, seenggaknya peduli sedikit, sekarang hidup lo bukan soal lo aja, ada suami lo juga. Suami lo juga tanggung jawab lo, ngerti enggak?" omel Seungsik.</p><p>Seungwoo mengangguk sebagai tanggapan dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menanyakan perihal pulang dan jemput-menjemput pada suaminya.</p><p>"Emang, Kak Seungsik paling keren. Yuk besok nikah, Kak?" celetuk Sejun.</p><p>"Mulut lo gue lakban, ya?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Ciaaa pulang sama suami."</p><p>Byungchan menoleh dan mendapati Mingyu sudah berdiri di sana dengan kemeja yang cukup berantakan, ia tebak Mingyu melewati hari yang cukup buruk dengan pekerjaannya yang setumpuk tiap harinya.</p><p>"Kusut amat, gimana Kak Wonwoo mau naksir?"</p><p>"Byungchan!!" Mingyu melotot. "Buruan tarik ucapan lo, enggak? Terus bilang amit-amit, buru!" lanjutnya, menggoyangkan lengan Byungchan dan berucap dengan nada panik.</p><p>Alih-alih mengikuti permintaan temannya, tubuh Byungchan malah terguncang oleh tawa puas. Sesekali, dia yang menyebabkan Mingyu panik-panik ajaib begini. Sudah lama ia tahu Mingyu <em>naksir berat </em>dengan Wonwoo, sudah banyak juga atraksi dan upaya Mingyu yang ia lihat untuk merebut pujaannya, itulah kenapa ia sering kali menggoda Mingyu dengan ucapan seperti tadi, walau di dalam hati ia akan mengucapkan hal lain seraya mengaminkannya.</p><p>(Byungchan tidak setega itu, kok.).</p><p>"Omong-omong, tumben lo pulang sama suami? Biasanya kalau enggak bawa mobil lo bakal pakai taksi online?"</p><p>"Ditawarin," jawab Byungchan sekenanya.</p><p>Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya, "Buset, ditawarin katanya." Tangannya dilipat di depan dada, membuat Byungchan ikut mengerutkan keningnya dengan maksud <em>Kenapa lagi, Gyu?</em></p><p>"Enggak, maksud gue, lo berdua tuh kan pasangan yang menikah. Kayaknya, buat jemput-jemput atau pulang bareng itu enggak perlu buat nawarin atau ditawarin dulu kayak anak puber," ucap Mingyu seraya mengendikkan bahunya. "Tapi ya enggak apa juga, sih. Jangan kaku amat lah, Chan. Lagian, lo sama dia bakal ngabisin waktu berdua sampai akhir hayat— duh, geli juga ngomongnya," kalimatnya disela oleh tawanya sendiri, membuat Byungchan ikut tertawa. "— ya, intinya terbuka satu sama lain, mulai dari yang paling kecil, kebiasaan lo waktu kerja atau mungkin lebih sederhana lagi misalnya kayak lo kalau makan sereal itu nuang serealnya dulu apa susunya dulu ke mangkok?" lanjutnya, menampilkan ekspresi sok bijak yang lagi-lagi membuat Byungchan tertawa.</p><p>Berhenti dari tubuhnya yang terguncang karena tawa, Byungchan mengangguk mengiyakan, tahu persis selain berusaha menghibur dirinya, Mingyu itu juga sedang menitip pesan— maksudnya, ia ingin Byungchan juga bahagia di dalam pernikahan ini.</p><p>"Iyaaaa bawel," ujar Byungchan.</p><p>Mingyu baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya untuk protes, tetapi Byungchan memotong lebih cepat dengan bangkit dari sofa di lobi begitu sebuah notifikasi masuk ke ponselnya.</p><p>"Seungwoo udah di depan, duluan ya Gyu!" ucapnya lalu berbalik badan buru-buru setelah mendapat anggukan Mingyu. Baru beberapa langkah menjauh, ia berbalik lagi, memanggil nama Mingyu yang membuat empunya nama mengerutkan keningnya bingung.</p><p>"Ajak Kak Wonwoo pulang bareng, deh. Dia masih di ruangan," ucap Byungchan, tidak lupa membubuhi senyuman jahil di ujung kalimatnya lalu melambai dan kembali berbalik badan melangkah buru-buru keluar dari gedung kantornya.</p><p>Byungchan menghela napasnya ketika mendapati mobil Seungwoo terpakir menunggu di depan gedungnya, ada sebercak rasa takut dan canggung yang tiba-tiba serasa memberatkan pundaknya begitu ia sadar jika <em>ditawarin pulang bareng = semobil berdua. </em>Namun, seperti kata Mingyu, jika terus-terusan berusaha hidup seperti orang asing, bagaimana ia akan membuat dirinya sendiri bahagia? Bagaimana ia akan membuat Seungwoo nyaman? Byungchan rasa, sudah cukup ia menciptakan banyak atmosfer canggung di antara mereka. </p><p>Itulah kenapa Byungchan melangkah mantap-mantap dan membuka pintu mobil Seungwoo dengan perlahan, tidak lupa menyapa yang duduk di kursi kemudi dengan senyuman terbaik yang mampu ia ulas.</p><p>"Gimana rapatnya tadi?"</p><p>Membuka percakapan dengan cara klise seiring mobil yang dikemudikan Seungwoo beranjak keluar dari area kantornya adalah pilihan Byungchan sore ini.</p><p>"Ribet, haha," jawab Seungwoo. "Beberapa orang divisi lain berantem soal proyek ini, enggak berantem secara harfiah, sih." Ia berhenti sebentar untuk melirik spionnya, sebelum mengambil jalan di bagian kiri. "Semacam pada keras kepala, klien kali ini sudah pernah kami atasi, tapi <em>ribet</em> makanya ada perdebatan mau diambil apa enggak," rampungnya.</p><p>Kali ini Seungwoo menoleh ke arah Byungchan, "Klien kamu tadi pagi gimana?"</p><p>"Sama aja kayak biasa, ada revisi sedikit," jawab Byungchan. "Sedikitnya itu loh, bakal banyak banget yang dirombaaaak," keluhnya.</p><p>Seungwoo tertawa, "Enggak apa-apa, nanti aku buatkan kopi."</p><p>"Jangan yang pahit kayak punya kamu, ya."</p><p>"Malah <em>request</em>," gelak Seungwoo, yang membuat Byungchan juga ikut tergelak.</p><p>"Oh iya, malam ini jadi mau masak? Apa beli aja? Kamu ada revisi 'kan?" tanya Seungwoo, menoleh setelah memberhentikan mobilnya di lampu merah.</p><p>"Masak aja deh, tapi yang <em>simple </em>aja, gimana? Kayak nasi goreng sama telur? Atau kamu mau kwetiau?" Byungchan ikut menoleh, menatap Seungwoo yang kini mengulas senyuman di wajahnya.</p><p>Seungwoo yang pertama kembali menoleh ke depan, mendapati lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah menjadi hijau di sana.</p><p>"Oke, aku ikut aja," jawab Seungwoo.</p><p>"Oke."</p><p>Byungchan kembali duduk dengan nyaman di kursi mobil, menatap ke hiruk-pikuk kota di sore hari yang padat oleh kendaraan maupun para pejalan kaki, kebanyakan adalah anak-anak yang baru pulang dari kegiatannya di sekolah juga beberapa pekerja kantoran maupun tidak sepertinya. Pikirannya memutar ulang kalimat Mingyu tadi. Diam-diam tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat suasana di sekitarnya dan Seungwoo tidaklah setegang tadi pagi ketika mereka sarapan sebelum bekerja.</p><p>Mungkin, memang tidak ada salahnya jika kehidupan berjalan seperti ini.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>haiiii! terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 2 &lt;3 semoga enggak mengecewakan.<br/>friendly reminder, aku enggak ngerti banyak soal dunia kerja apalagi politik, arsitek, dan sipil. jadi, maaf kalau ada salah atau apapun dan feel free to cmiiw!!🥰🥰</p><p>juga, aku mutusin pakai bahasa non-baku juga di percakapan sehari-harinya byungchan dengan temannya ataupun seungwoo dengan temannya. agak ngerasa aneh aja nulis baku wkwk... maaf ya kalau enggak nyaman :(</p><p>akhir kata buat chapter ini..., stay healthy and hydrated everyone &lt;3 keep doing whatever you're doing rn, i'm so proud of you!!! &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>